<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blush by dappledplatypus (shut_the_jongup)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767457">Blush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_the_jongup/pseuds/dappledplatypus'>dappledplatypus (shut_the_jongup)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunkenness, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Marking, No Sex, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_the_jongup/pseuds/dappledplatypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky gets a little tipsy (and handsy) before bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's been a while! I'm very busy these days, but still here. Not sure where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve smoothed his hands over and across Bucky’s bare shoulders. He loved the feeling of the skin on his fingers––bumps from Bucky’s faded scars, brushes of hair across his arms and chest, the dips of his collarbones and the swell of his trapezius muscles, which he enjoyed squeezing much more than he figured he should.</p><p>Bucky sat in front of him, freshly showered and only wearing a pair of loose track pants. Steve could tell that he was sleepy. His posture was relaxed, and he let Steve clumsily guide him up to lounge on the pillows at the head of his bed. He sat back and offered Steve a smile, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching.</p><p>“Are you gonna kiss me?” Bucky asked, slowly, as if he was carefully putting the words together in his head before speaking them.</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Bucky, were you drinking tonight?” he asked, and tried not to laugh when Bucky pouted at him. They had only returned from the party half an hour ago, and Bucky had shown no signs of intoxication in the car. Then again, if Steve knew anything, it was that Bucky was good at hiding things.</p><p>“Maybe,” Bucky answered, lazily sprawling back with his hands folded behind his head. He was grinning at him now, and Steve was trying his best not to give in to the urge to coo over how cute he was.</p><p>“That’s definitely a yes,” Steve said. Bucky laughed––almost a giggle, but not quite––, and reached for Steve’s hips, grabbing hold. Steve allowed Bucky to pull him on top of him in a tight hug, which was really just Steve laying on top of him while Bucky squeezed him. “I love you,” Bucky said softly, almost singing, and pressed a kiss to his temple.</p><p>Steve opened his mouth to reply, only to have Bucky pull his face up and kiss him there, instead.</p><p>“I love you, I love you…” Bucky showered kisses all over his face before ducking his head down. He nuzzled into Steve’s shoulder, inhaling deeply through his nose before reaching up to tug Steve’s shirt down so that he could kiss the skin beneath it.</p><p>“Buck,” Steve whispered when Bucky nipped lightly at the base of his throat. Steve pulled his knees up so that he could sit back, straddling Bucky’s waist.</p><p>Bucky just grabbed Steve’s shoulders, hitching a ride up, and kissed his way up his neck, across his throat, over his cheeks, and to his mouth, where he lingered, still for a moment, before darting his tongue out to lick along the seam of Steve’s lips, taking him by surprise. He grinned against his mouth when Steve jumped, and let out another soft laugh before finally recalling that, instead of just pulling at Steve’s shirt, he could take it off. They separated only for the briefest of moments to get the barrier out of the way, and immediately re-attached as soon as it was gone, thrown to the floor.</p><p>There was something passive about the way Bucky was kissing Steve. As soon as he opened his mouth his tongue became shy, only carefully pushing into Steve’s mouth when he coaxed it out with his own. So Steve took the lead, and Bucky seemed satisfied with that. He reached up to cup Steve’s face gently. He was kissing back enthusiastically, then, letting Steve guide him, seeming to want Steve to lead him as he placed one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in farther.</p><p>When they broke apart for air, they were both breathless. “Buck,” Steve panted against Bucky’s lips.</p><p>“Mhm?” Bucky hummed nonchalantly, and began to play with Steve’s hair. Steve could feel the rise and fall of Bucky’s chest against his own; they were pressed so close together. It was so warm and comfortable, and he really wanted nothing more than to melt into his lover’s embrace. But Bucky, apparently, had other plans for the night, which became quite evident when he seemed to grow impatient while they lay there panting, and very suddenly lifted his hips to grind them against Steve’s crotch.</p><p>Steve let out a surprised sound, but his body reflexively jerked downwards, into Bucky, who groaned at the pressure. “Mm, Stevie, please...” Bucky’s voice was quiet. Steve felt his cheeks light on fire at the words, even though Bucky hadn’t finished his sentence.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” Bucky murmured with a smile, and reached up to stroke Steve’s cheek.</p><p>Steve shivered. “What is it you want, Buck?” he asked, voice unsteady.</p><p>“Touch me, please.” Bucky answered with no hesitation and a smile, and Steve felt his pants tighten at the low, seductive tone of his voice.</p><p>“Okay,” Steve whispered, and he started at Bucky’s chest. His skin was pulsing softly and warmly. Now, Bucky’s body was nothing he was at all unfamiliar with, in any way whatsoever; but the amount of control Bucky was giving him was very new. Apparently alcohol had more of an effect on him than he’d thought.</p><p>“You want this, Bucky?” he asked, pausing.</p><p>Bucky nodded his head. “I’m not that drunk, Steve.” His slurred speech didn’t quite agree, and Steve laughed lightly.</p><p>“What?” Bucky whined and hit Steve’s chest lightly.</p><p>“How much did you drink?”</p><p>“I only had, like...” Bucky counted on his fingers. “Three, four...?” He frowned.</p><p>Steve raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Come on, Steve, I have enough of a mind on me that I know what I want, please, just hurry up.” He arched his back beneath Steve’s hand.</p><p>“When’s my birthday?”</p><p>Bucky scoffed. “July.”</p><p>“What day?”</p><p>Bucky snorted. “Everyone knows your birthday, Steve. That’s a bad question.”</p><p>“What’s my dog’s name?”</p><p>“Sam.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence, and then they both laughed, Bucky’s loud and unrestrained. Steve dropped his head to Bucky’s chest as he grinned.</p><p>Steve lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips.</p><p>Bucky grinned. “Have I earned my reward?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Steve’s eyebrows drew together. “Ugh, no.”</p><p>“Daddy.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Bucky moaned lewdly. “<em>Daddy</em>, please, give me your––”</p><p>Steve slapped a hand over Bucky’s mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. If only Steve could see how bright red his face had turned. “Bucky!” he shout-whispered, eyes darting around as if someone was going to jump out from a corner with a camera in hand or something.</p><p>Bucky giggled behind his hand.</p><p>“Just for that, now you’re getting punished,” Steve said authoritatively, and he sat down, promptly, on Bucky’s hips, where he had been holding his own weight before.</p><p>Bucky let out a muffled groan as all 200-something pounds of Steve settled onto his pelvis. He grabbed Steve’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Oh yeah?” he asked.</p><p>Steve narrowed his eyes, and took Bucky’s jaw in his hand. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, and Bucky licked his lips before sinking his teeth into his lower lip, watching Steve’s eyes closely. Suddenly, Steve let go of his face and grabbed Bucky's wrists. He sat up and pulled Bucky’s arms out to the side so that they were stretched out. Steve leaned down and latched onto the junction between his shoulder and neck with his teeth.</p><p>“Oh, Steve...” Bucky breathed out, relaxing beneath Steve’s hold as he took his time sucking a deep bruise into Bucky’s neck. Bucky wanted to reach up and tug at Steve’s hair so badly, but his arms were kept out of the way, pressed gently, but firmly, into the mattress by Steve’s hands. He couldn’t move his lower half, either––including his hips––, since he was sitting on him. Well, he was sure he could if he <em> tried, </em>but he really didn’t want to.</p><p>Instead, Bucky let the solid, warm weight push him into the sheets contentedly. He sighed comfortably as Steve settled in and got to work on Bucky’s neck and chest, kissing and biting every flat surface he came upon. When he sunk his teeth in sharply just above his collarbone, Bucky jolted forward with a yelp, and then pouted at Steve. “Ow, keep going.”</p><p>“Shh,” Steve pulled back to shush him before swooping back in to press a kiss to the bite mark. “Shit, Steve,” Bucky groaned when Steve ground downwards, rocking his hips just slightly. He pulled away from Bucky’s neck and sat up, looking at him. “Yes? You want something?”</p><p>Bucky leaned up as much as he could with Steve sitting on him (he had freed his arms,) and swiftly brought his hands into Steve’s hair before capturing his lips again. “More kisses,” he mumbled against Steve’s mouth. And then: “I love you, love you, love you...”</p><p>Steve pulled away and patted Bucky’s head when he, again, pouted up at him. “I love you too, Buck.”</p><p>When Bucky leaned forward again, Steve caught his jaw with one hand. “But this is a punishment, remember?” he said, eyes alight as he smiled at him. “It wouldn’t work if you got what you wanted.”</p><p>Bucky just shrugged. When he shifted to lay back down, the angle allowed a strip of moonlight that was leaking in through the window to illuminate his torso, and Steve stared. He followed as Bucky leaned back into the pillows again, and laid a hand on his chest, pinching his nipple (and getting a hum in return) before smoothing over the bruises all along his shoulders.</p><p>“Wow,” he breathed. Bucky gave him a questioning look, but it melted away when Steve ran his fingers over his nipple again. “Look at all those marks on you,” he continued, trailing off to focus on the way the muscles of Bucky’s abdomen clenched every time he took a breath. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>Bucky nodded mindlessly, wordlessly, his face still a light blush from the alcohol earlier and his eyes drooping. “Yeah, but… I’m tired.”</p><p>Steve sighed. “Right. Sleep, then?”</p><p>“Sleep, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh I just realized this is my second time writing a drunk Bucky… maybe I should make it Steve in the event that there's a next time.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>